Just Say One Word
by bakaxusagi
Summary: Unfortunately for Lavi, a song is most likely to get stuck in your head when your heart can connect with the lyrics. Laven. OneShot, SongFic. Written for Lavi's birthday and dedicated to Hinoshi-Jino as a birthday present.


_A/N: _Hello guys! Missed me? x'D For those of you who were wondering, I'm working on the new Chapter for _PIT_ already, don't worry ^^ I just couldn't miss to write this short little fanfic to celebrate Lavi's birthday as well as the birthday of a very dear friend of mine who has brightened up many of my days these past months - _**Hinoshi-Jino**! x3 _Thank you sweetie for being there for me, giving me advice and encouraging me to continue writing, and of course for being such an awesome friend! I hope you enjoy your birthday! x33

Also, my thanks go to the lovely **_xrowa-chanx_** who kindly read this oneshot before I uploaded it and gave me her opinion on it :) if you're in search for something good to read, you should definitely check out her fanfics - all of them are awesome without fail!

So, anyway - this is a SongFic, the song used I used parts of is called "_Sag nur ein Wort_" by _Bakkushan_ (yes guys, that's a German song, but worry not - you don't need to try to translate it, just read the fanfic and you'll see ;) ), it's a lovely song which you can find here if you want to listen to it on youtube: watch?v=6EcXKKYRE_g

Now, enough with my boring rambling (congratulations to everyone who read all this), and on with the story! x3

* * *

_**Just Say **__**One Word**_

* * *

Just before Allen opened the door to the roof, the sound of a familiar, deep voice softly humming a tune reached his ears and he smiled broadly. He had been right to assume that he would find the redhead up here.

It had grown to be a ritual for the two of them to sit on the roof each night that they were both at the Order, so much that Allen had started up the habit of spending the evening up there even when the rabbit was on a mission. Granted, with all the akuma attacks they both weren't at the Order very often these days, but whenever it was possible they would hang out on the roof together and enjoy the sunset as well as each other's company.

With a smile on his face the white-haired exorcist slowly pressed the door open, making sure not to make any noise while he listened to the other's humming. Lavi hadn't noticed him yet, so Allen's smile turned into a grin as he snuck up on his best friend, who was sitting on the edge of the roof with his back facing the door. Still grinning mischievously, Allen poked his friend in the sides from behind, effectively causing him to stop humming and yelp in surprise instead.

"Hey!" Lavi complained while Allen was busy laughing his ass off at the sound he had made.

The white-haired exorcist grinned at him and stuck out his tongue, his redheaded friend pouting in response.

"I missed you too, beansprout."

"It's Allen, baka usagi! It _is_ good to see you, though."

They shared a smile and a look that told them much more than the few words they had spoken, and that was all they needed to catch up with each other.

Allen sat down next to the red-haired teen, making himself comfortable. Then he asked, "Was that a song that you were humming?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear him ask about that. "Yeah, it was, actually. Something I picked up when I was in Germany for the mission. It's been stuck in my head since yesterday..."

"Really? Do you remember the lyrics?" The white-haired boy looked hopeful.

"Of course I do! Photographic memory, remember?" The redhead grinned. "I didn't get to hear all of it though, I was busy fighting some akuma that chose that moment to attack and the explosions drowned out a lot of the singing..." At that he frowned, indicating that he would've liked to listen to the whole thing.

Allen, having a soft spot for music, looked at his best friend with large, silvery gray puppy eyes.

"Will you sing it to me?"

Abruptly, Lavi covered his eye with his hand. "No. No no no no, don't look at me like that. You know I can't say no when you do that."

Allen forced the grin from his face and concentrated on looking adorable. Then he waited. He didn't have to wait long, for the Bookman's apprentice wasn't one to be known for his patience.

"Are you still looking at me with those pleading eyes of yours?" he asked.

"I'm not."  
Lavi peeked through his fingers, saw Allen's puppy dog face and groaned. "Liar."

"Come on, Lavi. Please?"

Groaning once again, the redhead finally complied. "Fine. Fine, I'll sing it to you. Happy now?"

A large, genuinely happy grin adorned the white-haired teen's face. "Very."

Lavi ran a hand through his hair, annoyed at himself for giving in once again. Allen was the only person who had that sort of power over him, and to say Lavi wasn't happy about that was an understatement. Because he knew what it meant and he wished that he was wrong about it. But he wasn't.

With another sigh, he told the boy next to him, "Like I said before, I only remember parts of it, so I'm going to kinda puzzle them together as good as I can so it'll sound like a verse plus refrain, okay?"

Allen just nodded, smiling at him as a way to tell him to go ahead. He had turned a bit more towards Lavi and looked about ready to close his eyes and listen, which he did as soon as Lavi's melodic voice began to fill the air with words of a foreign language, at first a little shy and shaky, then, after the first line, with growing confidence and certainty.

_'Hab Gedanken verlor'n_

_und wieder gefunden,_

_hab's trotzdem nie kapiert._

_Bin in Arme gefallen,_

_hab mich festgehalten,_

_doch nie so wie bei dir._

_Ich hab mich belogen,_

_mein Herz oft betrogen,_

_Ich konnte nur verlier'n._

_Hab nicht mehr geglaubt,_

_aus mir wird ein wir,_

_nie so wie mit dir._

_Sag nur ein Wort,_

_Sag nur ein Wort,_

_Dann schwör'n wir für ein Leben lang,_

_dass wir uns nie verlier'n._

_Dann schwör'n wir für ein Leben lang,_

_dass wir zusamm'gehör'n.'_

Lavi was a good singer, in Allen's opinion, and the white-haired teen wished he could understand what the redhead was singing about, for he sounded as if he really meant it. He knew that Lavi was fluent in a lot of languages, German being only one of many, so he wondered what it was that had caused the exorcist next to him to get so emotional.

"Lavi.. that was beautiful," he breathed, still in awe. "You really sounded like you meant what you were singing."

Lavi smiled a crooked smile in reply, and there was an emotion in his eye that the younger of the two couldn't really identify.

Inwardly shrugging, Allen decided to just ask him about the lyrics, his heart beating rapidly in his chest for some reason. "You're fluent in German, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, I am. Wh- oh no, not that face again, beansprout, not this ti-" He was cut off by Allen, in full-blown puppy dog face mode, grabbing his wrists to hinder him from covering his eye.

"Translate it for me, please?"

Lavi knew that even if he kept his eye shut or looked away, in the end Allen would have more patience than him. It didn't seem as if he could get out of this mess, he couldn't even find an excuse and leave, Allen wouldn't buy it and his grip on his wrists was too strong to wriggle out of it. _Damn that beansprout's puppy dog face._

And so, Lavi pouted. "That's not fair!"

"So?"

"You're evil."

"You can thank Cross for that."

The rabbit growled under his breath and then sighed, signaling to Allen that he was giving in. As soon as his hands were free again, he rubbed his forehead as if he was getting a headache. "Fine, you win once again, evil sprout. I'll translate it for you." Then he mumbled quietly, "If you really think you wanna know what it means."

"What?" his companion asked.

"Nothing. Okay, you wanted a translation, here you go." With a sigh, Lavi structured his thoughts to make it easier for him to fluently translate the lyrics.

"I'm all ears," Allen said.

Lavi gulped.

_'I've lost thoughts_

_and found them again_

_but I never understood it._

_I've fallen into arms,_

_I've held onto people,_

_but it was never like it is with you.'_

For a reason that Allen couldn't comprehend, Lavi sounded not as if he was reciting some lyrics but as if he was talking to him, and directly to him. The thought made his heart thump wildly in his chest. Where was this going? He looked up at the redhead who was sitting so close next to him, looking at him so insistently while continuing with his translation.

_'I've lied to myself,_

_betrayed my heart countless times,_

_I could only lose._

_I didn't believe anymore_

_that 'me' could turn into 'we',_

_not like I do when I'm with you.'_

He was starting to have trouble understanding Lavi clearly, the blood rushing in his ears thanks to his rapidly beating heart was having a negative influence on his hearing. Was he imagining things or was Lavi coming closer? What was going on?

_'Just say one word,'_

But no, it wasn't only Lavi who was coming closer, he realized. He himself was slowly leaning towards the redhead, closing the gap between them with a speed that, without being fast, apparently still wasn't slow enough for his jumbled thoughts to keep up.

_'Just say one word,'_

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because it felt like a confession and he was unconsciously planning on accepting it. Wait, he was? Allen's eyes widened ever so slightly as the gap between him and his best friend slowly shrank with every passing second.

_'And then we'll swear to each other for the rest of our lives'_

Their faces were only inches apart now, and silvery gray met green.

_'To never lose each other.'_

Green filled with an amount of emotion greater than Allen had ever seen in the time he had known the redhead. The redhead whose single eye had been blank and emotionless when they had first met. And he knew that he was not going to regret whatever happened next, because whatever was going on right now, they were both sincere.

_'Then we'll swear to each other for the rest of our lives'_

Lavi's voice started to tremble more an more with each word, lowering into a quiet murmur as the distance between the two of them continued to shrink.

_'That we belong together.'_

The last words were only a soft whisper, filled with raw emotion. Allen could feel Lavi's breath on his lips and suppressed a shudder at the unfamiliar but somewhat pleasant sensation.

He breathed one single word before he leaned forward and finally closed the distance between them, lips meeting lips in a sweet, innocent kiss.

"Lavi..."

* * *

_. FIN ._

* * *

_A/N: _I hope you like your present, Bre-chan x3 and I hope everyone else enjoyed reading this, too! I certainly had a lot of fun incorporating a German song into an English fanfic :)

Also, happy Laven Week everyone! I wish I would've noticed sooner that there were prompts around, if I had I would've participated :/ oh well, maybe next year ^^


End file.
